Established in 1892 as the founding osteopathic college, Kirksville College of Osteopathic Medicine (KCOM) is a CAM medical school that trains osteopathic physicians and awards the Doctor of Osteopathy (DO) degree. This renewal application builds on the successful outcomes of KCOM's initial R25 grant (2006- 2010) to further the momentum of the original aims. In Years 5-8, KCOM will shift its focus toward enhancing EBM coverage in clinical training and affiliated residency programs, while working to more deeply entrench preclinical, campus-based advancements in evidence-based medicine (EBM). The broad long-term objective of the renewal project is to further enhance the quality/quantity of EBM curricular content at KCOM, enhance training relationships with its research-intensive partnering institution (Penn State-Hershey), and ensure long- term sustainability. Aim 1 is to strengthen faculty knowledge and skills in EBM by expanding training to CAM clinical faculty (preceptors and residency faculty). Targeted Trainee #: n=200 CAM clinical faculty (50 preceptors/residency faculty per year in Years 5-8). Still Learning, a new and innovative web resource, will guide CAM clinical faculty to develop instructional/assessment skills in EBM clinical applications. Aim 2 is to increase trainees' (pre and postdoctoral) exposure to, understanding, and appreciation of EBM and scientific thinking, especially in clinical settings. Targeted Trainee #: n=740 CAM OMS II-III students/residents. All 680 (or 100%) second- and third-year osteopathic medical students (OMS II-III) + 60 affiliated CAM residents will be impacted. Online training resources will feature interactive EBM exercises with digitized coaching and assessment tools. CAM students/residents will be trained in the protection of human research participants, and OMS III students will complete EBM exercises drawn from actual patient encounters in their clinical rotations. In Years 7-8, KCOM will offer digitized clinical research resources for CAM residents. Aim 3 is to expand opportunities for CAM trainees to seek advanced, hands-on mentored training in applying EBM skills in the clinical environment. Targeted Trainee #: n=70 students/residents. KCOM and Penn State-Hershey will build a consortium of practices to serve as community-based EBM training sites for OMS I-II summer experiences (~54 students in MO and ~8 in PA). Residency research mentoring will be established. KCOM will support student/resident scholarly activity in manuscript preparation and conference presentation (~8 students per year). KCOM will continue rigorous program evaluation. Longitudinal outcomes will be monitored via annual assessments spanning from the OMS I (through residency years) to the first year of practice to discern how KCOM's graduates incorporate EBM into the practice of osteopathic medicine. The